LUNA
by Cheko Chiwa
Summary: Setiap aksara memiliki cerita. Namun selalu ada rahasia di balik semuanya: the untold story behind every tale. Alternate Reality. Luna-centric. Multiple pair and genre. For #CCProject2. Juga untuk mereka yang tahan dikejutkan. Full warning inside. Enjoy.


**A**/**N**: Hai, wawa di sini. Maaf mau ceramah dulu, biar nanti nggak ada yang kena migrain(?) gegara baca ini chapter. _First of all, #CCProject2_ adalah proyek (gila) kedua dari CC. Ini semacam _dare_ rame-rame buat bikin FF-bersambung-tanpa-tahu-awal-ataupun-akhirnya. Jadi plotnya tak direncanakan, tak jelas, tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, dan tak rupawan #jayusOTL. _Fandom, character, genre_, dkk ditentukan oleh CC. Ini _challenge _buat kami yang suka nulis (tapi kadang justru pengen nabok satu-satu kalo _dare_-nya kelewat _absurd_).

Setiap chapter ditulis oleh author berbeda dengan _chara/genre_ yang sudah ditentukan. Kami nggak tahu cerita itu sampai FF itu di-_publish_, otomatis kami juga nggak tahu awal, tengah, ataupun akhirnya. Kali ini wawa kebagian 1/4. Ehm. Wawa cuma mau bilang, bersiaplah dengan segala kejutan (baca:keanehan) kami. _Last but not least, happy reading!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**F**o**r #CCP**rojec**t2**

**C**ha**p 1 **

**G**enr**e: R**omanc**e-A**dventur**e**

**P**ai**r: T**o**m R**iddl**e Jr-L**un**a L**ovegoo**d**

**T**imelin**e: T**ahu**n 1**99**8. T**ahu**n ke-e**na**m L**un**a**

**W**arnin**g(s): A**lternat**e R**ealit**y. O**OCne**ss. T**yp**o(s). R**us**h a**n**d T**wis**t.**

**w**awafrea**k p**resen**t :**

**L f**o**r L**os**t**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna terbangun karena mendengar rintihan pilu. Kegelapan seketika menyerang matanya yang baru separuh terbuka. Tempat ini tidak memiliki jendela, Luna tidak bisa tahu apakah ini masih malam atau malah sudah siang. Namun jika dipikir kembali, untuk apa mencemaskan waktu jika saat ini ada yang lebih penting? Nyawa, misalnya.

"Mr. Ollivander? Tidak apa, tidak apa. Dia sudah pergi. Tidak apa," Luna mendekati lelaki tua yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu. Saat Luna sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya, ia mengambil teko air dan mengisi cawan kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. "Ini, Mr. Ollivander. Ini akan membantu."

Dengan susah payah, sambil bertumpu pada siku kurusnya, lelaki yang dipanggil Mr. Ollivander itu berhasil duduk. Lelaki itu bersandar pada tembok hitam berlumut dibaliknya sebelum menoleh pada Luna. Meski kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, Mr. Ollivander menerima cawan berisi air dari gadis dihadapannya, dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Napasnya mulai teratur seiring hilangnya tetes-tetes air di gelas itu.

"Anak baik," Mr. Ollivander menghela napas pelan. Jari-jarinya yang kurus panjang masih gemetar mencengkram cawan yang kini telah habis isinya. "Anak baik. Terima kasih."

Luna tersenyum tulus, dengan lembut ia mengambil cawan dari tangan Mr. Ollivander dan meletakkannya kembali di sebelah teko air. Luna beranjak ke samping Mr. Ollivander, hanya berjarak setengah meter, Luna ikut duduk bersandar pada tembok lembab itu. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara selain keheningan yang pekat. Sementara lelaki tua berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya, pikiran Luna melayang pergi.

Sudah berapa lama mereka di sini? Luna tidak ingat. Luna dibawa ke tempat ini saat liburan natal, sementara Mr. Ollivander sudah mendekam sendirian nyaris tiga belas bulan sebelumnya. Jika perhitungannya tidak salah, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berakhir. Luna tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaannya, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan ayahnya yang sendirian di rumah. Tentu saja Xenophilius Lovegood akan sangat cemas tidak mendapat kabar dari anak tunggalnya. Mengingat ayahnya membuat Luna semakin sedih.

_Setelah memekik untuk mengalihkan perhatian makhluk-makhluk di aula besar (yah, karena memang bukan hanya manusia yang ada di sana. Jangan lupakan kehadiran peri rumah, _centaurus_, raksasa, dan sebatalyon makhluk lainnya), Luna ikut menyelinap pergi dari kerumunan. Ada yang harus dilakukannya sebelum orang-orang di sana membereskan tempat ini. Sebelum mereka mengurus mayat-mayat di pihak musuh._

Bukannya mereka tidak pernah mencoba kabur. Tempat ini mirip seperti gudang bawah tanah yang disulap menjadi penjara, sesuatu yang Luna pernah lihat di buku pelajarannya. Besar, gelap, dan lembab. Dan telah disegel dengan berbagai mantra. Mereka tidak bisa ber-_apparate_ dan ber-_disapparate_ di dalam penjara ini. Apalagi tongkat sihir keduanya telah diambil, kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa lolos dari gudang pengap mengerikan ini sendirian.

Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga darah murni yang tentu tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Keluarga _pure-blood_ yang bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah; proteksi, contohnya. Soal bayaran bukan masalah sama sekali, ada bertumpuk-tumpuk emas di lemari besi mereka di Bank _Gringotts_. Maka tidak heran Malfoy Manor bisa menjadi begitu berbahaya sekaligus aman. Berbahaya untuk yang terjebak di dalam, dan aman bagi relasi yang mengenal Keluarga Malfoy. Mungkin karena itu Voldemort sering menggunakan Malfoy Manor sebagai tempat mengumpulkan para _Death Eaters_. Tentu saja gudang ini tidak akan luput dimantrai dengan proteksi ketat, apalagi jika sudah beralih fungsi menjadi penjara sementara tahanan Voldemort.

'Ah, ya. Voldemort.' Luna tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mr. Ollivander. Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda bisa bercerita pada saya, Anda tahu," Luna menoleh dan mendapati lelaki tua di sebelahnya sudah betul-betul tenang, meski tatapannya kosong dan muram. "Anda tadi mimpi buruk ya? Tentang Anda-Tahu-Siapa?"

Saat Mr. Ollivander mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Luna, matanya kembali hidup; waspada, cemas, ketakutan. Luna segera menyesali keputusannya, dia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke lelaki itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Oh, maafkan saya, Anda tidak perlu bicara jika tidak ingin—"

"Dia akan kembali!" suara Mr. Ollivander tinggi, nyaring, sekaligus kecil, seperti takut jika _The Dark Lord _akan muncul di hadapannya jika suaranya lebih keras sedikit saja. "Dia akan menyiksaku lagi!" kini semakin rendah, tercekat, seperti bisikan yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Mr. Ollivander tampak menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya yang berhias keriput bergerak gelisah di pangkuannya.

Belum sempat Luna menanggapi perkataan Mr. Ollivander. Terdengar suara pintu gudang yang menderit terbuka. Peter Petiggrew, dengan sebelah tangannya yang berkilau perak, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di balik pintu. Ia mencicit "Sarapan", sebelum menutup pintu gudang kembali.

Luna bangkit untuk mengambil nampan itu, namun sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menggengam dan meremas tangan pucat Mr. Ollivander, menenangkannya lagi. "Ini pasti akan berakhir, pasti." gumam Luna, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di luar aula besar. Seakan seluruh masyarakat sihir sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran yang membuat tempat lain harus ditinggalkan. Memang, Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang baru saja meruntuhkan rezim kegelapan patut disalami dan diberi selamat. Namun, itu semua bisa menunggu, kan?_

* * *

"Ollivander! Kau membohongiku! _Kau. Membohongi. Lord Voldemort_."

"Ti-tidak—" rintih ketakutan. "Saya tidak berbohong, sungguh! Sungguh, _Dark Lord_, saya tidak bohong..." suara Mr. Ollivander bergetar.

Mr. Ollivander merangkak menjauhi sosok seperti mayat yang menjulang di hadapannya. Terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding berlumut di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mepercayaimu," sang Pangeran Kegelapan berkata dingin. Rasanya suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat saat sepasang mata merah serupa ular itu menatap murka lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau memberi tahuku bahwa tongkat_nya_ hanyalah tongkat biasa. Bahwa yang mencegahku membunuhnya hanyalah karena tongkatku dan tongkatnya berinti sama, hanya karena _tongkat kami kembar_, dan aku perlu mencari tongkat lain untuk bisa _membunuhnya_."

"B-benar. Benar, _Dark Lord_, inti tongkat kalian sama. Bulu _phoenix_, berasal dari _phoenix_ yang sama, _phoenix_ yang hanya memberikan dua bulunya kepadaku. K-karena itulah kalian tidak bisa saling membunuh. Sa-saya sudah memberi tahu itu..." suara Mr. Ollivander tak lebih dari cicit ketakutan, hampir seperti Peter Pettigrew dalam wujud hewan pengeratnya.

"Lalu mengapa? Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku mengapa tongkat Lucius hancur melawan tongkat anak itu?" jelas sekali bahwa Voldemort nyaris mencapai batas kesabarannya. Jemarinya yang kurus kebiruan mencengkram tongkat sihirnya yang lama. Suaranya hampir menyerupai Nagini, ular kesayangannya, murka dan mendesis mengancam.

"Saya tidak tahu... Saya tidak tahu. Maafkan saya..." mata Mr. Ollivander berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kakinya mendekat dan memeluk lututnya, gemetar dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"MAAF KATAMU?! _CRUCIO!_"

Teriakan Mr. Ollivander nyaring dan menyayat siapapun yang masih memiliki hati. Kutukan penyiksaan ini memang bukan yang pertama ia terima, namun tetap saja sakitnya tidak tergambarkan kata. Seperti ada ribuan kaca yang menggores seluruh organ tubuhmu, seperti ada jutaan jarum ditusuk-tusuk dari kepala hingga kakimu. Dan penyiksaan itu semakin parah seiring semakin kerasnya kau berteriak. Rasanya seluruh tubuhmu akan terkoyak, tercabik. Maka tak heran banyak yang memohon kematian daripada merasakan sengsara jenis ini.

Luna tidak tahan lagi. Dia, yang diperintahkan Mr. Ollivander untuk bersembunyi demi keselamatannya sendiri, memilih untuk mengabaikan perintah itu. Kadang akal memang harus di kesampingkan jika menyangkut hati dan emosi.

"STOP! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Siksaan itu berhenti. Mr. Ollivander tersungkur dan gemetar. Ia hanya sempat melihat Luna dari ujung matanya sebelum segalanya gelap. Mr. Ollivander jatuh pingsan.

"Dan apa," sosok pucat berbahaya itu berbalik untuk menghadap Luna. "yang membuatmu berhak memerintahku Mrs. Lovegood?"

_Sinar matahari menjelang siang tampak menembus pohon-pohon gelap di Hutan Terlarang. Luna bisa melihat beberapa makhluk yang kembali ke habitatnya setelah membantu pertarungan. _Centaurus_, peri rumah,Thestral. Ah, Luna baru menyadari sesuatu. Kini berapa banyak orang yang akhirnya bisa melihat Thestral, makhluk yang aneh karena hanya bisa di lihat oleh mereka yang memahami kematian? Berapa banyak dari mereka yang malam tadi telah menyaksikan kematian? Luna kira semua orang kini sudah bisa melihat Thestral._

"Tidak ada," kata Luna tenang. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk memerintahmu. Namun aku memintamu untuk berhenti," kedua mata merah membara milik lelaki dihadapannya menatap balik dengan penuh perhitungan. "Karena kau sudah terlalu jauh menyiksa Mr. Ollivander."

Tawa kering bergema di tembok-tembok gudang yang kelam. Tawa yang tidak mempedulikan lelaki tua yang pingsan di lantai, ataupun seorang gadis pirang yang tatapannya menerawang.

Sementara sosok Pangeran Kegelapan tertawa di hadapannya, Luna sibuk memikirkan kejadian barusan yang tidak luput dicerna otak Ravenclaw-nya. Tidak ada seorangpun, seorangpun yang Luna tahu, berani menyebut diri 'aku' di hadapan Voldemort. Para Pelahap Maut sekalipun selalu memakai 'saya' atau 'hamba' saat bertatap muka dengan Voldemort. Luna heran mengapa ia bisa begitu bodohnya menggunakan 'aku' sebagai kata ganti orang pertama. Namun jika dipikir lagi, bukankah lebih mengherankan Voldemort yang tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini? Seakan aksi kurang hormat Luna barusan tidak layak mendapat perhatiannya. Dan lihat, Voldemort sudah berhenti tertawa, tangannya mencabut tongkat dalam posisi bersiap.

...eh?

"_Crucio!_"

Tidak siap untuk menerima kutukan barusan, Luna terdorong dan jatuh berdebum ke lantai, dengan pantat lebih dulu. Sakitnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakit karena kutukan penyiksaaan ini. Oh, untuk informasi saja, ini adalah kali pertama Luna benar-benar dikenai kutukan _cruciatus_ secara sengaja. Dan rasanya memang tidak dilebih-lebihkan, memang rasanya sesakit _itu_.

Luna menggeliat di lantai, terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia benar-benar tersiksa. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya yang memucat. Sebagian karena Luna tidak ingin membuat lelaki di hadapannya puas, sebagian lagi karena Luna tahu sakitnya akan bertambah jika ia berteriak sedikit saja. Luna bernapas pendek-pendek, mencoba bertahan dari siksaan ini. Luna tak mau memohon Voldemort untuk berhenti. Luna tak mau merendahkan harga dirinya di depan lelaki kejam ini, tidak terima kasih.

Akhirnya Voldemort mengangkat tangannya yang kurus panjang dan meniadakan kutukan pada Luna. Dia menatap dengan tertarik gadis pucat yang sedang terbatuk-batuk di bawah kakinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Benarkah kau dari asrama Ravenclaw? Aku tidak mempercayainya."

Hinaan itu membuat Luna membeku sesaat. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan kembali berdiri goyah. Berdiri tepat di hadapan _Lord Voldemort_. Kembali menatap manik merah yang—katakan Luna sedang berhalusinasi—tampak berbeda.

Itu bukan mata monster yang baru saja menyiksa dirinya.

_Akhirnya Luna sampai ke tampat itu. Jauh, jauh dari aula yang penuh kehidupan. Aura di tempat ini memberi kesan menjijikkan. Mayat-mayat yang digeletakkan begitu saja. Runtuhan puing dari Hogwarts juga belum disingkirkan. Membuat mereka yang ada di tengah sana hampir seperti boneka-boneka yang tidak pada tempatnya._

Terdistraksi oleh mata barusan, Luna tidak menyadari Voldemort yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Voldemort berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya dia membuang-buang waktu di gudang pengap ini. Lelaki itu menggumam pelan, "Cari tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat tongkat Lucius hancur. Tidak mungkin tongkat bocah bercodet itu lebih hebat dari pada _Lord Voldemort_."

"Maksudmu tongkat Elder?"

Sebenarnya Luna tidak bermaksud mengatakannya sekeras itu, namun gudang yang hening membuat suaranya terdengar seperti bunyi gong raksasa.

"Apa?"

Secepat kilat Voldemort kembali di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang pucat kehijauan mencengkram leher Luna. Membuat jarak diantara mereka kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi. Kenapa dengan tongkat Elder? Kenapa kau menyebutnya, ha? Jawab!"

Luna terkesiap. Tidak menyangka jika reaksi seperti ini yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Jawab."

Luna merasakan cengkraman Voldemort di lehernya semakin erat. Mata merah monster itu kembali lagi, membuat Luna mau tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"T-tongkat Elder. Tongkat terkuat yang pernah di buat. Salah satu dari Relikuli Kematian, _Deathly Hallows._"

Mendadak tangan Voldemort terlepas dari lehernya. Luna, yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu, susah payah berdiri dengan benar meski lututnya gemetar. Kedekatan mereka tadi membuat efek aneh di tubuh Luna. Efek yang Luna sendiri tidak tahu namanya apa.

"Jelaskan."

Voldemort mundur beberapa langkah. Ia benar-benar menatap Luna dari kaki hingga kepala untuk pertama kalinya. Pucat, pirang, dan kurus kering. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia gadis yang cerdas. Namun semua kesan negatifnya buyar saat melihat manik kelabu yang serupa mata burung hantu. Besar dan membulat nyaris sempurna.

"Tongkat Elder dikenal oleh banyak nama lain. Tongkat yang sejarahnya berdarah dari pemilik-pemilik sebelumnya. Tongkat yang katanya paling kuat diantara yang terkuat; Tongkat yang tidak terkalahkan."

Senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajah Voldemort. Mungkin ini jawaban yang dicarinya.

* * *

Para Pelahap Maut tidak bisa lebih bingung dari ini. Tuan mereka, _The Dark Lord, _kini nyaris setiap saat terkurung di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor berdua dengan gadis Lovegood itu. Tidak ada yang diijinkan mendekat, kecuali jika di panggil, yang mana sangat jarang terjadi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan dari Tuan mereka. Lebih tepatnya tidak mengakui, bahwa sejak bersama gadis pirang itu _Lord Voldemort_ menjadi jarang marah, yang di satu sisi membuat pengikutnya lega bercampur khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki Luna Lovegood hingga bisa membuat Penyihir Gelap Paling Ditakuti Sepanjang Masa itu mau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?

* * *

'_Kau seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan itu, yang aku tidak mengerti adalah Kenapa. Kenapa kau mau dihina dan direndahkan seperti itu? Kau adalah darah murni. Kenapa?'_

'_Kurasa itu lebih mudah jika dibandingkan terus berpura-pura sepertimu, Tom. Meski kau menyembunyikan semuanya dengan topeng semasa sekolah dulu, bagiku kau seperti buku yang bersampul cerita. Namun hanya sedikit kan orang yang mau membaca cerita yang mereka tahu plot-nya? Mereka merasa tahu, dan tidak mau melihat lebih dalam. Mereka malas meneliti kata demi kata. Aku bukan manusia seperti itu.'_

_Luna semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kenangan-kenangan berkelebat dalam pikirannya, bercampur-baur, teraduk menjadi emosi yang baru. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum dia bisa melihat _itu_._

_Sosok-sosok yang ditutupi kain hitam. Mayat-mayat dari pihak kegelapan yang gugur dibaringkan jauh-jauh dari aula besar. Dikelilingi puing dan debu, Luna berjalan ke arah mayat yang agak terpisah di tengah sana._

_Tidak ada makhluk hidup lain di tempat itu kecuali Luna. Dengan perlahan ia membuka selubung hitam itu, menampakkan wajah yang bulan-bulan lalu sangat dikenalnya, dan sangat dikenal oleh seluruh masyarakat sihir. Mayat Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort dalam kematian._

_Luna berlutut di samping sosok itu. Menatap baik-baik wajah pucat serupa ular dengan mata merah yang terbuka, namun hampa. Aneh mengingat orang inilah yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor. Mencari informasi mengenai tongkat sihir Elder. Saling berbicara sebagai dua orang yang bertolak belakang. Luna tidak tahu Tom menganggap dirinya apa. Sebagai alat? Sumber informasi? Luna tak peduli. Detik-detik yang mereka habiskan berdua terasa lebih nyata daripada perang yang baru selesai ini._

_Dengan lembut Luna menempelkan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya ke kelopak mata Tom Riddle. Menekan kelopak itu hingga betul-betul menutupi manik merah di baliknya._

_Berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Tom." Luna berdiri dan menutupi tubuh itu dengan kain hitam. Tugasnya sudah selesai._

_Luna pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi._

**1/4 DONE**

* * *

**A/N: **Maafkeun Re! Ri! Pi! TwT Udah telat, jadinya gini lagi hiks. Buat readers, ini AR ya, jadi banyak perubahannya. Dan ke-OOC-an di sini murni salah wawa. Kalimat yang di_-italic_ itu masa kini. yang normal itu masa lalu/semacam_ flashback_ gitu. Nggak ngerti? Oke. #dicrucioberjamaah._  
_

Err..._ Feedback?_


End file.
